Just Do It
by Gpilot04
Summary: Quatre brought home something that makes the girlsgo wild over him. What is it?


Just Do It

A/N: It's so funny when I'm torturing Quatre like this.^_^Pure joy [and insanity]Maybe I should write a series of Quatre fics.Please review too!Disclaimers on the bottom.

Just Do It

Everybody was outside having a party, a kind of like a new-house/mansion welcome party that was hosted by Quatre, although Quatre wasn't in the scene.

Duo: Where's Quatre?This is his new mansion.

Heero: He said that he was going to pick a few things up, so he left in the morning.

So everybody pigged out at the food the chefs made and they decided to play some sports.Mainly volley ball: girls vs. guys.Then they heard a roaring engine and stopped their game.Catherine spiked the ball and scored, but nobody noticed.When the noise came closer, they saw that it was a motorcycle.It screeched to a halt in front of them and dust flew.The people suspect it to be one of Quatre's friends when they saw a package in the basket thingy.But when the driver lifted the dark helmet of its head, it revealed a young, blonde, turquoise-eyed boy.

Quatre: Hey guys.Sorry I'm late.I forgot to get the – hey what are you guys staring at?

Well one thing Quatre, you have a motorcycle and when do you drive a motorcycle.Anyways so the people gaped at the new site.

Dorothy: Quatre?

Quatre: Yeah?

Everybody: What's with the bike?!

Quatre: What?This?Is this what you guys are staring at?

Everybody: * nods *

Quatre: Oh, I bought it at this auto-shop.

Everybody: …

Quatre: Last month. *hops off the new attraction and grabs the package and laid it on the table with eyes on him *

There was silence until…

Dorothy: You know Quatre, honey…

Quatre: * puzzled* H-honey?

Hilde: Yeah, babe, honey. * arches an eyebrow *

Duo: Hilde?What are you doing. * looks frantic *

Soon, Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde, Lady Une, Noin, Relena, and Sally edges close to Quatre and his bike and he is cornered.The guys look at the girls and why they were acting weird.They were all fondling, no, FLIRTING with Quatre.

Duo: Hilde?!HILDE???!!!

Wufei: Sally what are you doing to that weakling?

Trowa: My sister is in love with my best friend?

Zechs: Come back to me Noin!Does that mean last night – 

Trieze: I lost two women: Lady Une and St. Une!

Heero: I don't give shiet about Relena.* walks off. *

Quatre: Uh…ladies?

Lady Une: You can call me Une, Q-kun… * runs her hand through Quatre's head *

Relena: You can call me anything you want Lover boy! * attempts to glomp him * 

Quatre: * sides steps it and Relena ends up face down on the floor *Oh god.I have to get away now.

Dorothy: *slaps Quatre's butt and growls * Arwl!!

Quatre: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! * jumps on bike and takes off.

Girls: Come back here!* runs in super speed *

Catherine: * does a super cool flip and lands on Quatre's bike * Hey there!

Relena: QQUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!COME AND TAKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Quatre: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * drives faster * 

Soon, Quatre and the girls disappeared from the horizon.Focusing back on the other guys.

Duo: How could this be?!He wasn't wearing any jeans like the other fic!!  
Trowa: You mean "Quatre Got Jeans" one?

Duo: * nods * sniff, sniff…Hilde…

Everybody started to sniffle and think about their girl, accept for Heero who was doing a happy dance singing: 

Heero: RELENA'S GONE RELENA'S GONE!!!I FEEL SO ALOVE!!WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Trowa: Maybe it wasn't the jeans, Duo.

Duo: What was it then?

Trieze: Must be the hair.

Zechs: Must be the vest.

Wufei: Must be his onna-ness.

Trowa: Must be his butt.

Everybody: o_O !!??

Trowa: Never mind.

So Quatre was never found until one night, the news reported a motorcycle on the border of California, which was low on fuel and seemed to be trampled over by what looks like slippers mad from a stampede of women.It seemed to be following a guy's footprints, which seemed to be Nike.

~owari~

Disclaimers: DON'T own Nike or GW so DON'T sue.

Please REVIEW!!Arigato.


End file.
